charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Alastor
Alastor (known within the mortal world as Alistair Caine) was the ex-husband of Julia Wagner and father of Hunter and Parker Caine. He was an ancient, powerful demon who was the CEO of Alistair Caine Enterprises and Morningstar Biotech and a benefactor to the Department of Genetics at Hilltowne University. Alastor wanted to release the Source of All Evil so that Parker could be the host, making their family the most powerful in the Underworld. However, his plan ultimately failed, when Macy Vaughn took on the Source instead. Alastor bowed before Macy, who then mercilessly vanquished him. Alastor was the patriarch of the Caine Family. History Early Life Alastor had been a powerful demon for at least three millennia. Sometime during his lifetime, he fathered three children with three different women: Hunter Caine, the full demon son; Abigael Jameson-Caine, a daughter with whom he fathered with a witch and cast out for being female; and Parker Caine, the half-demon son he had from his marriage with mortal scientist, Julia Wagner. Wishing to acquire the power of the Source to their family, Alastor planned to have Parker become the Source since the prophecy stated that the Source required a demon born of human to possess. In the 21st century, he started Alistair Caine Enterprises to blend in with the human world. Throughout the Series |-|Season One= In "Exorcise Your Demons", after exorcising the Harbinger of Hell from Angela Wu and containing it within a paint can, Charity Callahan returned home with it. While on her way up to her floor, Alastor walked into the elevator and used his power of mesmerizing to make Charity switch paint cans, allowing him to walk away with the Harbinger with Chastity having no recollection. In "Other Women", Morningstar Biotech became the sponsor of the Department of Genetics at Hilltowne University, allowing Alastor to collect the blood of Macy Vaughn. He sends his elder son, Hunter, to collect powerful witch DNA and eliminate all traces of his job (including the unwanted witnesses). Hunter later reported to him that he had failed his mission and explained how the Charmed Ones must have performed a spell to rewrite history, causing him to lose the witch DNA. In "Out of Scythe", Alastor sends his younger son, Parker, to collect the shards of the Scythe of Tartarus (in hopes of finding someone to break the containment spell on the Harbinger), but Parker was thwarted by the interference of Jada Shields. Alastor is disappointed and regrets not sending Hunter to complete the mission. He informs Parker to use Maggie and her power to further their goals and warned his son not to fail him again. In "Bug a Boo", Alastor is angry at Parker because he keeps failing all of the missions assigned to him. But in the end, his son managed to get the blood of both Mel and Maggie Vera, satisfying Alastor. In "Jingle Hell", Alastor instructs his sons to steal a magical amulet with the ability to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. Later, he and Hunter share a sweet family moment with eggnogg in his office. From this conversation, it becomes clear that Alastor has plans to turn Parker into the Source. In "Keep Calm and Harry On", within a week after the events of the spoiled Christmas, Alastor continues to question Parker on the whereabouts of Hunter, still not believing Parker's obvious lie. He continues to press his son on the subject even though Parker's health is deteriorating. When Alastor learns from his ex-wife, Julia, that Hunter is in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. He goes to Dante to try to free his son but ends up encountering the Charmed Ones. After taunting and mocking the sisters, Alastor engaged them in a battle where he had them at an advantage but was defeated by a powerful spell created by Maggie Vera. He retreated and left the town, obviously fearing the Power of Three. In "You're Dead to Me", shortly before he left Hilltowne, he visited Lucy and applied his mind control to her. On unknown motivation, he compelled she to make friends with Maggie again and to reconcile her with Parker. Every time Alastor left her field of vision, she forgot about the existence of the supernatural world and the conversations with him, but she unconsciously continued to obey Alastor's orders. At the end of the episode, Lucy is then revealed to be Skyping with Alastor, who has control over her mind and wants Lucy to get Parker and Maggie back together. He tells her she needs to hurry, and make sure they fall back in love. In "Memento Mori", Charity's murder of the Elders is exposed. When she is about to be sent to Tartarus as punishment for her crimes, Alastor found his way to her and killed the escorting guards. Charity feared that he was there to kill her and winced. But Alastor simply freed her and took her away. In "Source Material", Alastor forces Charity to turn herself in so that she may enter Tartarus to retrieve both Hunter and the Harbinger. After she returned from Tartarus, Alastor caught her scrying for her sister Fiona Callahan. He mesmerized her to tell him what she was doing; she revealed that her sister was the Keeper of the Sacred Flame and was looking for the Origin Dagger, which Alastor needed for Parker to become the Source. After the Charmed Ones' battle with Fiona, Alastor went to the crypt and found the dagger. In "Ambush", Alastor found Fiona back at the crypt. She told him that she was the "Steward of the Source of All Evil", an alternate title of the Keeper of the Sacred Flame. This revelation made Fiona and Alastor form an alliance. Alastor sent Hunter to kill the Elders and have the Charmed Ones vanquish him so that the Harbinger of Hell (which was resting within him) would be released airborne. In "Red Rain", Alastor sent Parker to kill Charity Callahan, the last of the Elders, but he failed. He later kidnapped Maggie to blackmail Parker into becoming the Source. However, Macy thwarted his plan by taking Parker's place and becoming the host for the Source instead. Alastor was at first estatic to be in the presence of the Source, but Macy, with the Source's enhanced power, vanquished him on the spot. In "The Source Awakens", Alastor's belongings were inherited to Parker, who left town to find ways to regain control over his resurfaced demon side. Personality Alastor was conniving, manipulative, and impatient who could pose as a gentleman. He didn't seem to keep the promises he made (at least towards those who disappointed him). Despite that, he did seem to have some concern for his elder son, Hunter. Physical Appearance In his human form, Alastor was a handsome middle-aged white man with marine-cut brown hair, dark blue eyes, and stubble. In his demonic form, he had a bald skull, magma-like skin, glowing red eyes, and sharp fangs instead of regular teeth. Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers'' *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. ''Active Powers'' *'Mesmerizing:' The ability to control and compel others to do one's bidding. Alastor's power came from his eyes, and it is strong enough to easily affect one of the most powerful witches in the world. It was later revealed that his power can work over long distances through the internet, as seen when he mesmerized Lucy over Skype, despite being at an entirely different location than her. *'Supernatural Strength:' The ability to exert superhuman physical strength. Alastor was able to knock the paint can containing the Harbinger with a flick of his wrist. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to make beings and objects become motionless in time. Alastor was capable of stopping Dante from moving instantly. *'Shapeshifting' (limited):''' The ability to alter one's physical form. Alastor can shift between a human form and a demonic form. *Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create, control and manipulate fire. Alastor has shown enough proficiency in this power to hurl fire balls and shoot streams of continuous fire. **'Incineration:' The ability to heighten the temperature of an object to destructive levels, causing it to disintegrate until only ash remains. Alastor was able to instantly and effortlessly incinerate a bunch of keys Macy threw at him by just lifting his hand in their direction. He also was able to incinerate a wooden block binding Charity Callahan’s hands without harming her. **'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. ''Passive Powers *'Enhanced Durability: '''The ability to withstand physical harm. Alastor was practically unaffected by a knife that stabbed his forehead. *'Immunity:' The capability to be immune to certain magical abilities. Alastor has proven to be immune to Temporal Stasis. *'Immortality:' The ability to live a potentially eternal life. It has been stated that Alastor is 3000 years old. *'Magic Sense:' The power to sense manifestations of some magical energies, such as when he sensed the power of the Charmed Ones' spell to rewrite time. Relationships Family *'Alastor and Parker:' A complicated father-son relationship. At the moment, the father and the son are enemies, since Parker has betrayed his dad several times and clearly doesn't want anything to do with him, and Alastor knows about the betrayals of the son in relation to him and Hunter. *'Alastor and Hunter:' Despite small discontent of each other, Alastor and Hunter have enough good relations and similarity in views. When Alastor learns that Hunter is in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. A few months later, Alastor was able to free his son with the help of Charity and the power suit. Romantic Life *'Alastor and Julia:' It was not known what their relationship was like before the divorce, but the implication is that Alastor and Julia didn't always hate each other. They both wanted their son to become a full demon (though Julia only wants it to save Parker from death, and Alastor wants it exclusively for the sake of hiShow MoreShow Fewers ambitions for power). Julia was eventually killed by her ex-stepson on Alastor's order. Quotes Gallery Alastor mesmerizing Charity.gif Mind Control.jpg 1x04 014.png Alastair.jpg 1x05-Magic-Sense.gif Alastor-and-Shadow-Parker (1).gif Alastor-and-Shadow-Parker (2).gif Alastor-and-Shadow-Parker (3).gif Shadow teleportation.gif Alastair-Parker.png 1x07-Father-and-son.gif Alastair and his sons.jpg 1x08-Father-and-his-sons.gif 1х08-Difficult-family.gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(1).gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(2).gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(3).gif Alastair and Hunter relax - 1x09.jpg 1x09-Father-and-son_(4).gif 1x10 Wedding photo of Alastor and Julia.jpg Alastor, Julia and their son (1).png Alastor, Julia and their son (2).png Pyrokinesis.gif 1x12-Alastor-tells-Lucy.png Alastor rescues Charity.gif 1x16 Alistair incinerates Charity's cuffs.gif 1x20 Pyrokinesis.gif CHD-121-Alastor.png 1x21 Alastor teleporting Maggie.gif 1x21 Macy incinerates Alistair.gif Trivia *Alastor can be viewed as the primary antagonist for the first season of Charmed. *This character was originally human name "Alastair Caine,"Charmed Casts Craig Parker as (Villainous?) CEO Alastair Caine.As reported by TVLine, he will reportedly play Alastair Caine, the polished CEO of Morningstar Biotech.Craig Parker cast as season 1 Big Bad. but was changed to "Alistair Caine" (on his first verbal presentationon for Macy)Other Women'' for unknown reasons. Some fans still call him "Alastair." **His true demonic name ("Alastor") was revealed in "Keep Calm and Harry On." **Alistair shares a similar name to the character Alistair Crane, who was one of the primary villains of the popular witch themed soap-opera, Passions. **Alastor's original human name, Alastair, is the name of a character from the original series, a chameleon demon who appeared in the season four episode, “Brain Drain." He was a spy for the Source but was vanquished by his master after failing to take out the Charmed Ones. **Also, on the television show Supernatural, there also was a powerful demon named Alastair, who was the Grand Torturer of Hell before he was killed. *His elder son, Hunter, mentioned that he is "a 3,000-year-old douche", suggesting that he is at least 3,000 years old. *Parker noted that he never saw Alastor run scared before the Charmed Ones defeated him. *Parker mentioned that Alastor liked a classic piece of literature''Exorcise Your Demons'' and wasn't into pets''Manic Pixie Nightmare''. *Alastor noted that he is a "Viscount of the Malebranche", implying that he is a member of an important demonic order. *Alastor's demonic form resembles Belthazor, Cole Turner's demonic form; they are both bald and possess red skin and sharp fangs instead of regular teeth. **As it happened with Cole/Belthazor, his human form appeared before his demonic one. Appearances References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Males Category:Caine Family Category:Parents Category:Villains Category:Vanquished